Magical Game
by Garoil
Summary: After an accident Twisted Fate found himself in a strange world where is no Institued of War and no League. Is he the only one that stranded in this new world? Maybe: FateXCana


AN.:

A small experiment from mine.

Twisted Fate will have a few additional abilities, for example he can actually control how his cards are flying. By the way I set his age to 21. There is also nothing like "cooldowns", they just know when they can use their ability again.

Don't expect too much.

Pairing: Later FatexCana

**Techniques/Special Titles**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_Summoners Rift, Runeterra_

Twisted Fate, also known as the **Card Master,** run through the southern forest of the so called rift. He wore his normal black and red with the shoulder plates, bracelets and edges held in gold and bronze. The coat was open in the front so everybody can see his red jacket and the clean white shirt. Around his hips he double wrapped a traditional cowboy belt with a big golden buckle. On the lower belt strip instead of a common gun his magical card holster was located. It held his unlimited card stack also known as his weapon of choice. His legs were in casual black pants and high brown cowboy boots.

His fine trimmed beard that went down from his cheeks to the chin pronounced his rather young face but his most prominent facial features were his eyes. They glow in a slight blue. Most people didn't notice this until they actually stare in his eyes. He wore his long black hair over his shoulders down to his back. On his head rested his cowboy hat with the also golden edges and a golden rime. In the rime an old black ace was placed.

Instead of his normal thievish smirk he now gritted his teeth as he was still running southward. "Dammit." He muttered to himself in his smoky voice. "Are they still searching for me?"

Suddenly he heard a voice a few meters away. He jumped towards a brush beside the path and tried to hide behind a big rock. He took a glimpse around the rock to take a look on his hunters. The only one he saw was a man or rather a beast known as Udyr.

Fate pressed his body against the rock and tried to breath as calm as he could. _If he finds me it would be my end. _As Udyr finally passed by his hiding spot and left the path Fate let out a short sight.

"I must leave this part of the rift." He stepped away from the rock and looked around. "I hope this will work out."

Closing his eyes for a brief moment he muttered on short word. **"Destiny"** He opened his eyes again and the now glow in a slight gold. _The closest one of them is Udyr and he is heading against north. I cannot teleport too close to him. He would probably find me immediately. I shouldn't challenge Lady Luck too often._ He thought and took a closer look over the whole rift. _Whait! What is that?! _He saw in his vision a giant magical wave coming in his direction. _What have the Summoners done? It's too big! It's impossible for me too doge that!_

The golden eyes faded away and he now saw with his blue glowing eyes something moving towards him. The only thing he saw was the glimmering air and various sparks heading through the atmosphere. Then his eyesight faded away and everything turned dark…

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Academy of War, Runterra_

"Dedaelion! What happened here?" A Summoner in his casual violet robe shouted to his colleague. They both stared into a crystal ball. "Why can't we see something?"

"I don't know either, Remus." Dadaeilion said while looking up from the crystal ball and towards Remus. "Do you know what was that what Twisted Fate saw before we lost connection?" The other Summoner just shook his head.

"It somehow reminds me on the Crystal Scar." Dadaeilion went on explaining.

"You mean … a magical anomaly?" Remus asked.

The older summoner shook his head and strokes his hand through his grey beard. "I'm not sure, Remus. But I have a theory why we lost connection and cannot take it up again."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "If it really was an anomaly it probably created a 'magical vacuum'." Dadeilion explained. "Something sucked up everything that had magic in it…"

* * *

_Unknown Location_

Twisted Fate was lying in the middle of a strange forest. He already regained his consciousness and watched the clouds. _Where is my hat? _The card master thought and sat up. Fate looked around and found this hat lying in the grass a few meters away from him. He stands up and walks over to his hat. As he took his hat he also cleaned his coat and the hat from the dirty forest ground.

"Where the hell am I?" Twisted Fate asked himself and looked around. "That's definitely not the Rift … There is nothing that reminds on the Rift, like stone statues or the noises of the beasts … I even lost my connection to Dadeilion …"

Fate activated his **Destiny **ability and took a closer look on his environment. "Dammit, that's nothing I have seen before, but in the north is a street maybe this will help me."

The golden eyes faded away and he started walking towards the street. _I must leave this forest … There must be someone that can help me …_

As he finally reached the street he saw nothing beside a lone signpost. "_Magnolia _to the left … _Akane Resort Hotel&Casino _to the right." He read out loud in his smoky voice and smirked. "Casino sounds pretty good for me …" He turned in the direction the sign pointed and started walking along the street in a steady tempo.

* * *

_Magnolia, Fairy Tail_

The old guild master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyer, read through a certain job contract. As he finished he waved a group out of four mages to him. The one was the famous **Titania,** Erza Scarlett, then the pink haired dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel. Behind him was the already stripped Grey Fullbuster and the annoyed stellar spirit mage Lucy Heartphilia. "Can you please put on something?" Lucy asked.

The ice mage took his jacked from a table near them and walked over to Makarov.

"Why do you asked for us, Master?" Erza asked towards the old man.

"I have a special mission for you and your team … A few weeks ago you destroyed the furniture of the casino building. I know it wasn't your fault but I want you to help them with something to show the goodwill of Fairy Tail?"

"Should we help them to rebuild the broken things?" The blonde asked in curiosity.

"Hoho, no." Makarov stated. "It's way different. They already rebuild the casino but they have a problem with a possible cheater …"

"They cannot handle this by themselves?" The red haired mage interrupted.

"That's the problem: This man is playing for over a week in their casino now and he never lost one game. They already tried different methods but he never loses and that's the reason why they hired mages. " He showed her the job contract. "Oh and by the way, we will not take money from them … you know, the goodwill." He smirked at Lucy's frustrated expression. "My rent …" She muttered.

"We will show them our honor as a Fairy Tail mage." Erza said and bowed. "We will go there immediately."

Makarov nodded. "And please don't destroy everything again …"

* * *

_Akane Resort_

The group of mages walked towards the casino entrance. They already wore there more classy evening outfits. Erza wore her violet dress and her hair up in a bun. Lucy had her hair in her normal way and she wore a short red dress. The boys wore both a suit and happy had instead of his bag a small bow tie.

As they reached the entrance a bald man in an black suit walked towards them. "Are you the Fariy Tail mages we asked for?"

The leader of the group, Erza, nodded. "Yes, can you show us your possible cheater?"

"Oh. He is actually really easy to make out. There is always a big group gathered around him when he plays." The man said. "I'm really thankful that somebody takes care of our problem. We lose too much money on this guy and we cannot explain why."

"No Problem, Sir." Erza stated confident. They entered the casino building and spotted immediately the group of people the man told them about. "Lucy and I will try to get in his game. Natsu and Grey, you both stay in the background and watch our target. Keep an eye on him and try to act normal."

They both nodded and entered the group through two different sides. Erza and Lucy pushed themselves through the group and reached the table. Beside the dealer were just two men sitting at the table. The one was an older man in a brown suit. He had bald black hair and a red face. You could really see the sweat drops on his head. The man on the other side of the table was completely different.

This man sat in a relaxed pose on his seat, his feet on the edges of the table and crossed over. His feet stuck in a pair of brown cowboy boots. He wore a fancy black trench coat that had golden shoulder plates, golden bracelets and also golden edges. Under is coat he wore a red jacket an a clean white shirt. His pants were hold by a double wrapped belt with a big golden buckle. He had rather long black hair over his shoulders. She couldn't see his face because the guy looked down on his cards and the black cowboy hat, with the golden edges and ring, hid his face. There were also a few empty seats around the table.

"I … I lost again." The man in the brown suit stuttered. With that words he stood up and walked away with slight shaking hands.

Erza looked towards the dealer. "Which game are you playing here?"

"Texas holdem poker, Lady." He answered her.

"May my friend and I join in?" She asked him but he just looked towards the cowboy-like man. "Do you mind, Sir?"

He looked up and she could see a fine black beard that went down on his cheeks forward to his chin. His eyes were in a slight blue and seemed to shimmer. His mouth formed a thievish smirk as he looked at Erza and Lucy. "I would always like to play with such beautiful Ladies."

They both sat down and the man put his legs from the table. He sat now in a rather normal pose. Luy and Erza put their chips down on the table and the casino employee started to give everyone and himself one pair of cards.

She took a short look on her cards and she saw a heart ten and a jack of heart. "May I know with who we are playing, mister?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "It would be more polite if you would introduce yourselves first."

Now she nodded as Lucy started to talk. "I'm Lucy Heartphilia and my friend here is Erza Scarlett." A mumble went through the group and the word **'Titania' **could be heard more than once.

"Nice to meet you, Ladies." The man said with a pleasant smile. "Most people just call me Twisted Fate, so do I. But my friends call me plain Fate." Erza and Lucy both raised an eyebrow. _Twisted Fate, wired name. _Erza thought. Everyone set their bets of 5000 Jewels and the employee set three cars in the middle of the table. There was the jack of spades, the king of hearts and a clubs seven. Erza smirked in her mind as she saw the jack but the employee put down his own cards and shoved them away from him. "The bank is out."

Fate nodded and doubled his bet up to 10.000. Both girls followed him and doubled too. "So … What are you doing here mister? You seem to have a lot of more spectators then everyone else."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Just a bit gambling. I don't know what they are doing here." He pointed to the group. Now Erza could see Natsu's pink hair through the group of people. He was standing just a few meters beside Fate. The employee set the fourth card, it was an diamonds ten. Now also Lucy left the game and shoved her cards beside. Fate just nodded and double his bet again. Erza also doubled hers and looked closer on the strangers face. He didn't show any sign of stress or nervousness.

The dealer set the last card on the table. It showed a king of clubs. "I think we should finish this, Mister Fate." Erza said to him. "I don't think you can beat this …" She turned her cards around and showed him her two pairs.

She already wanted to grab her price but he simply chuckled and showed her his cards. They were a Queen of Hearts and an Ace of Spades. "It seems Lady Luck smiles at me." He shoved his price and his own Jewels in a brown bag that lay beside the table. He stood up bowed to Erza. "It was a joy to play with you, but now it's time to leave for me."

He already turned around as Erza stood up, throwing her chair on the floor. "What is your trick, Twisted Fate? Why do you never lost a single game since you are here?" He turned his head to her and smirked. "As I told you, Lady Luck is on my side." He now started walking away.

Erza gritted her teeth and glared at the winner. "Natsu! Grey! Get him!" Immediately Natsu run towards Fate but as Natsu let out a short war cry Fate reacted fast. He quickly turned around and Erza could see that he pulled out three normal Poker cards out of the holster on his hips. It seemed that he wanted to throw the card towards Natsu but before he actually threw it, the card started glowing in a golden color. Now the card flew towards Natsu and as it hit him it dissolved in thin hair. _What should have done that? _She asked herself until Lucy spoke out. "Natsu ... he stopped moving!" And his movements really stopped in the same pose when the card hit him.

Meanwhile Twisted Fate was running towards the exit but his way got cut off by a bare chested Grey. "There you are! **Ice Make: Lance!**" His Ice lances expanded towards Fate but before they hit him, he took a short jump back. Again he throw a golden card towards the mage but Grey was smart enough to dodge the shot. Fate smirked and gave a short wave with his arm and the card changed its direction and hit Grey in the chest.

_Dammit, Card Magic? _The scarlet haired mage thought. "Happy! Put Grey and Natsu in a safe location and Lucy, try to block the exit!"

"Aye, Sir" The blue furred cat that flew above their heads shouted and grabbed Natsu by his neck. He flew with him to the other side of the hall and immediately had done the same to Grey too. **"Gate of the Bull: Taurus" **Lucy shouted and summoned the perverted bull-spirit. "Block the entrance, Taurus!" The spirit jumped to the big exit and held his axe in front of him. "Nobody will leave this hall as long as sexy Lucy says so!"

Twisted Fate was now trapped between Taurus in front of him and Erza, now in her Flight-Armor, behind him. He now turned around to Erza and shoved his hat a bit up with his index finger. "I think you got me, Miss." He smirked. "But there is one big mistake in your plan …"

"And what would that be, Twisted Fate?"

He chuckled. "Easy answer: It's not my **Destiny **to get caught here." His eyes turned from the blue to a glowing gold and a cycle of giant cards appeared by his feet. "What are you doing?!" Erza shouted towards him and as the cycle finished he send her a last smirk and disappeared, just leaving a few normal poker cards flying through the air.

"What happened, Erza?" Lucy asked the requip-mage. "I don't know but it seems that he escaped us. How are Natsu and Grey?" At the same time both came towards them.

"Better, we could hear and see everything that happened but couldn't move our bodies." Grey stated and shook his head. "He used pretty wired Card Magic, maybe Cana knows something about it?"

"Was he really a cheater? I saw no typical sign of nervousness." Lucy asked.

Erza sighed and shook her head. "I have no idea but the casino owner shouldn't let him back into the casino if he comes back. He was definitely a mage and we have no idea what he actually can do."

"I want to follow that bastard!" Natsu shouted eager and run towards the exit. "Stop, Natsu! We have no idea where he went. He could be everywhere." She simply shouted.

"So, mission failed? Do we go back to the guild?" Lucy asked.

The red haired mage nodded and changed her outfit back to her dress. "We should tell the master about this as soon as possible." With those words the four mages left the casino building.

* * *

An.:

What do you think about it? Good Idea, Bad Idea?

Don't judge me for my bad Grammar, I know it's pretty worse.


End file.
